


Milk Honey

by Seiko_Yume



Category: Battle For Dream Island (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Lazy Mornings, Living Together, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Canon, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28135686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seiko_Yume/pseuds/Seiko_Yume
Summary: Just because BFB is done doesn't mean Four and X ran out of ideas on how to make life interesting.
Relationships: Four/X (Battle For Dream Island)
Kudos: 33





	Milk Honey

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't seen any 4x fics in a while so I made something a bit self-indulgent.
> 
> Consider this a "milk fic" if you will.

Mornings were the most hectic time of the day.

It always began with either Four tangled around X, or their cat waking them up at least an hour before they needed to for breakfast. Apparently, this time, X had to figure out how to untangle Four's limbs before their cat decided to bat them in the face after screaming bloody murder. Thank god their apartment had thick walls, otherwise the neighbors might have thought somebody was getting murdered. They wiggled their limbs, undid a few twists, untied Four's arm and leg, and managed to get an arm free, patting Four's face repeatedly.

"Foooouurrr!" The smaller variable shouted, startling the blue number awake.

Their limbs retracted back to their base length as they gasped, blinking the sleep out from their eyes as they processed the situation at hand. X, who already had some time to wake up, got this opportunity to pry their self from the comfort of the bed and calm the quailing animal. As soon as X got a can of wet food from the pantry, the cat immediately stopped screaming and waited at her food dish. After BFB ended, Four and X decided it would be a great idea to acquire a new responsibility to give their lives meaning outside of work and each other. The two of them planned to get a bunny instead, they were much quieter and didn't scratch, but Four had a strange ability to find stray and abandoned animals. Usually, they'd find a good shelter for the strays they found, but X fell in love with this particular cat. They thought of her as a child, sometimes.

"Here, Delta." X called, even though she was there already. They dumped the food into the dish, which she immediately dug in. X smiled.

"You're so spoiled." They commented.

Now it was Four's turn to join them in the kitchen, albeit a tad grumpy. They were never in a good mood on days like these. They shuffled past X and Delta, over to the keurig, popped a pod and assembled a large mug of coffee. The bitter stench wafting through the air made X scrunch their nose. It was a mystery to them how the other numbers were capable of withstanding those types of flavors. Even the taste of tea left X with a sour look on their face. Instead, they warmed up some milk in the microwave, stirring every few seconds to keep it from boiling over, drizzled honey and joined Four on the couch.

The two sat in silence, X only glancing at Four's half-asleep gaze every few minutes, their eyes pinned on the havoc unfolding in the news. X sighed, and put the back of their hand to their cheek, leaning on an armrest. Same disasters, same unapplied resolutions. The year was almost at it's end and it just felt like it flew by in one slow, unchanging week. The contestants of BFB already felt like a far memory from years in their head, even though it's only been a single year since the season ended. X looked over to Four again as they sipped their milk. They were either in deep thought, or not thinking at all. X smacked their lips post-sip while Four echoed the slurping sound.

"I want a baby." X finally broke the silence, gaining choking and sputtering in response.

Four leaned over the armrest, opposite of X, coughing as the last remains of coffee fought to leave their lungs. X smirked. Once Four was able to take a good breath of air, he turned to X.

"Wh-what?!" They asked, hoping they hallucinated what X said.

X couldn't hold it any longer and burst out laughing. "Kidding! Ha ha! I just wanted to mess with you, it was getting so boring. I'm surprised you didn't zap or despawn me for saying that." X giggled.

"I could never do that to you, but don't joke about that!" Oh, right. Four was trying to step away from zappies and violent impulses now. The couple still joked about it for shock value every now and then.

"Sorry, sorry." X apologized.

"It is kinda boring, though..." Four commented, eyes averting to the floor. "Wanna go on a date?"

"Got any ideas where to?" X asked.

"Tons of things. We could go to the movies, eat at that place you wanted to go last week, try hiki-"

"I was thinking something more like going into space, or submerging our bodies in lava." X replied.

"There's nothing in space! Just dust and gunk. I thought you said you didn't want boring!" Four retorted.

"Kinda like your brain, huh?" X teased.

Four got that face again. The kind where if they were still 4 years ago, Four would have zapped them by now. Instead, however, Four snapped their fingers and X's milk honey turned a slightly brownish tone.

"There. Your milk has a shot of espresso in it now." Four responded, crossing their arms.

"Hey! Change it back!" Demanded X.

"Nope." Four jeered.

"Do it or I'll get the cat on you!" X threatened.

"What's the cat gonna do-"

Four shouldn't have spoke so soon, because X began making a mouth sound that was eerily similar to that of shaking a bag of treats. Before Four knew it, their vision was surrounded by fur and they fell to the ground with an almost-screech. X bellowed with laughter much to Four's protests as the cat nibbled at one of their nubs, soon discovering that Four had no treats and scampered off somewhere in the apartment. Four lied there on the floor, disgruntled and growling.

" _That_ was fun." X cackled, getting on the floor to kiss Four, pulling away with a sneeze from the fur.

"Whatever. I'll figure out how to get back at you later when you least expect it." Four grumbled.

X was glad the one thing that never changed with all the changes that came in their lives was that they both knew how to keep each other entertained. They wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
